Te extrañe
by dolly giirl
Summary: El destino los unio de una manera extraña, el es un monstruo, ella lo odia pero ¿sigue amandolo?. ok es un pesimo summary, U.U pero denme una oportunidad ¿si?
1. Chapter 1

Olaaa! Mi segundo fanfic amm ./. No se que decir, amm bueno espero que le guste ok, Ahh también bueno, no creo que entiendan bien el primer cap y el segundo, pero espérenme un poquito ya lo entenderán sii?

**Te extrañe**

**~Normal Pov~**

De las grandes puertas de la escuela preparatoria seshibun, salía una pequeña chica de cabellos color rubio atados en unas coletas y con unos grandes ojos color esmeralda profundo, se le notaba nerviosa, jugueteaba con los botones de su sueter morado con la otra mano buscaba en los bolsillos de sus jeans su celular, movia frenéticamente sus converse, la escuela a sus espaldas estaba en un silencio mortal, las aulas casi vacias zumbaban por la corriente de aire, la rubia estaba ansiosa pero no sabia por que, tenia la sensación de que algo grande le iba a pasar pero ¿Qué le podía pasar estando ahí?, si solo estaba esperando a su mejor amiga tsubaki, como siempre lo hacia, su taller el de piano acababa 20 minutas antes que el de cocina que tomaba su amiga, no aguanto más la ansiedad y saco su celular, busco entre la lista de reproducción y puso una canción ruidosa y la tecleo para que la distrajera de sus pensamientos, no le gustaba estar sola por que cuando estaba sola pensaba y no quería hacerlo, sus pensamientos como neblina se dispersaron alrededor de su cabeza.

Su padre estaba afuera de la ciudad y su madre con algún otro hombre, frunció el ceño al recordar a su madre, existían hombres mujeriegos pero mujeres ¿hombre riegas?, de verdad detestaba a su madre, no, no la detestaba le deba vergüenza de solo verla vestía como un p….,Maka suspiro no tenia caso decirle algo, simpre que lo hacia, acababa en lo mismo.

Miro el reloj electrónico de su celular, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que la pelinegro saliera de su clase de cocina, hubieran tomado el mismo curso juntas si no fuera por el ridículo novio de tsubaki y como él era huérfano habían decidido que vivirían juntos, antes tsubaki solo se dedicaba a ser amiga de maka, comían junta, iban de compras aveces se quedaban a dormir en la casa de la otra, pero cuando el peliazul llegó a la vida de tsubaki dejo a Maka y eso la hacia sentir más sola que nunca y en consecuencia compro una gatito parda con los ojos color océano que parecía que la detestaba, en fin la rubia estaba sola completamente ni siquiera su madre se preocupaba por ella, reprimió las lagrimas que se le habían comenzado a dormar en los ojos, se tallo con su manga y observo que algo, no muy lejos de ahí se acercaba a la escuela, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y solto un suspiro dramático.

*estúpido mono* pensó, en efecto era el novio de tsubaki saltando alegremente hacia la entrada.

-Maka-chan-la rubia dio un respingo al oir su nombre y volteo a ver a su mejor amiga, que tenia el ceño fruncido-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que hoy vendría Black*Star por mi.

-¿De que hablan chicas no hablaran de mi su dios? Jajajaja-dijo el peliazul partiéndose de la risa mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su novia, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno Tsubaki ya me voy ¿no quieres venir conmigo?-pregunto la rubia ilusionada de que su amiga le diera una respuesta positiva.

-Lo siento Maka, tal vez otro día ¿vale?-pregunto la pelinegra compadeciendo a su amiga, un sentimiento de culpa terrible la invadió, pero ya no podía anteponer los sentimientos de Maka a los suyos, lo había hecho mucho tiempo y si, tal vez era egoísta pero ahora que tenia novio quería ser feliz a su lado.

-vale-dijo la ojiverde con la mirada gacha, estaba cansada de estar sola, ella también quería compañía – Me voy y diciendo esto giro en sus talones y se marcho, ya no quería estar sola, deseaba estar acompañada, quería ser feliz, tomo el camino largo hacia su departamento, todas las calles eran de colores claros y hermosos, el sol creaba una magnifica red de luz que daban en todas las ventanas, a la ojiverde le empezó a latir más rápido y fuerte el corazón, la respiración se le entrecorto, el pulso cardiaco aumento muchísimo, la rubia se paro alarmada por que le fuera a dar una paro cardiaco y se alegró, pero nada , no le paso nada ¿de verdad era tan intensa su soledad para querer morir de una forma tan fea?, reanudo la marcha tocando su corazón, estaba a 6 calles de llegar a su departamento cuando escucho unos leves gemidos que provenían de atrás de un contenedor de basura , la rubia pensó que alguna persona despiadada había dejado a un perrito atropellado o moribundo ahí y corrió a socorrerlo, tenia que llegar rápido su corazón se lo exigía, no, se lo gritaba ¿desde cuando yo rescato perros? Se pregunto mientras corría , cruzo a toda velocidad la calle y un coche casi la atropellaba, salto por arriba del contenedor y se quedo perpleja de lo que vio, no era un perro, era un chico mas o menos de su edad, la ropa que traía estaban desgarradas y el cabello blanco estaba despeinado, sus hombros se sacudían violentamente como si estuviera convulsionándose, la rubia abrió los ojos con terror, no sabia que hacer, gritar o no o tal vez moverlo, pero y si, le pasaba algo ella seria la única responsable.

-¡MAKA!- grito el chico, con una voz desgarradora ¿Cómo es que sabia su nombre?-¡NOOOO, NO TE VAYAS!, ¡NO ME DEJES!-grito el chico ¿Cómo lo iba a dejar? ¿acaso se conocían?, él levanto la cabeza y la vio, ella le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, tenia los ojos hinchados, estaba llorando las lagrimas se le escapaban, Maka no lo vio venir, el chico se movia rápido, la estaba abrazando, tocaba su cabello y lloraba en su hombro, la estrujaba demasiado, la estaba lastimando.

-¿Q-Uien?-pregunto la chica pero el la interrumpió.

-Sabia que regresarías, lo sabia, lo nuestro es eterno, pero…ya no estas tan plana-decia el entre murmullos mientras unia su pecho con el de el y acariciaba su cabello, sus palabras atravesaron lentamente el cerebro de la chica, su corazón parecía un tambor, ella racciono y con un movimiento lo alejo de ella y le grito

-¿QUIEN ERES TU?- pregunto ella

Jo, inner no que no, señorita lo termine, en tu cara jeje ya se que quedo corto Gomene prometo que el próximo va a quedar más largo, bueno se que no entienden pero denme tiempo ok. Bueno hasta la próxima sayo


	2. Salvadora de chicos

Yo: Amm, segundo cap ya sé que soy medio rara, pero no me gusta o gustaba que se tardaran un montón en subir y bueno amm lo subí casi luego luego que el primero, espero que les guste no soy muy buena u.u.

Inner: cierra el pico, si no fueras buena no estarían leyendo tu fic daaaa! Así que cállate y escribe,

Yo: Ok bueno aquí se los dejo disfrútenlo nya~

(Saúl y Maka jamás se conocieron)

**Te extrañe.**

_**La salvadora de chicos**_

General pov

El chico la, miro herido, escruto su rostro en busca de alguna señal de estar bromeando y luego…se cayo, de la nada se fue de espaldas al suelo.

Ella lo miro y sin ninguna vacilación corrió a ayudarle, se arrodillo a su lado, el suelo del callejón estaba húmedo y lleno de suciedad, a Maka no le importo esta vez con un poco de vacilación puso se mano en la frente del chico, estaba ardiendo, estaba empapado en sudor quizá deliraba, pero había algo que no encajaba ¿Cómo es que sabia su nombre? ¿Por qué le dijo que ya no estaba tan plana? Como si él ya la hubiera conocido y todavía más extraño era que él le hubiera dicho que lo suyo era eterno por que ella en su vida jamás lo había visto y estaba más que segura de que jamás había tenido novio.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y vio en el algo familiar, palpable, sabia que lo sabia pero no podía recordarlo. Volvió al rostro del chico, sudoroso entre sus manos, tenia la boca entreabierta y se veían unos dientes deformes, la chica se espanto y de un salto se paro y se apartó 10 cm de él temblando, él tenia los dientes de un tiburón.

Se iba a dar media vuelta cuando pensó que si se iba el moriría, lo estaba dejando con una fiebre altísima, moribundo y completamente solo. Una punzada de remordimiento la toco cuando se dio cuenta que lo iba a dejar solo por sus dientes.

Se volvió a arrodillar junto a él, tomo su cabeza y la puso en su regazo, una sensación de dejavú la golpeo fuertemente, se sintió muy mareada ¿aquello había sido una visión?, pestañeo y regreso a la realidad, con una mano temblorosa busco su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y tecleo el numero de un taxi.

-H-hola, me po-podria enviar un taxi a a el callejón de…-la rubia trato de buscar alguna señalización de como se llamaba el callejón y se quedo blanca al ver el nombre-del encuentro, por favor.

Pregunto ella y enseguida colgó el teléfono, tomo al chico entre sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien descansa-le arrullo, moviendo su cabeza con delicadeza, el muchacho recobro la conciencia y abrió los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto él viéndola con curiosidad, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y perdió la conciencia.

-Pobre chico, perdió la memoria-se lamentaba Maka, sostuvo se cabeza.

Mirándolo tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que se conocieran pero nada, sus rasgos se le hacían muy conocidos, su cabello al igual que sus dientes era de un blanco nieve, el era anormal.

Involuntariamente acaricio la mejilla del chico y pensó *eres hermoso* y se puso colorada, sus ojos destellaban de amor, entonces se dio cuenta él era el hijo menor de la familia Evens, él era Saúl Evens, pero ¿Cómo era que un cantante había llegado a esas condiciones?.

La bocina de un taxi sonó a la entrada del callejón.

Por el momento ella cuidaría de él hasta que estuviera bien, trato de incorporarlo, pero aunque no lo pareciese estaba muy pesado.

Se puso de pie y corrió a donde el taxi y le dijo al conductor.

-Ayúdeme por favor mi amigo se desmallo y no puedo levantarlo-lo voz se le quebró cuando pronunció la palabra amigo.

El conductor salió del vehículo y fue donde estaba el chico entre los dos lo subieron al auto, estaba peor de lo que ella pensaba su pulso se estaba debilitando, tomo su cabeza y lo miro, rezo por que no le fuera a pasar nada.

-POR FAVOR APRESURESE- le grito la rubia al conductor, estaban a 3 calles de llegar ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no quería que Saúl muriera.

El conductor paro frente al edificio de la rubia entre los dos lo metieron al ascensor, el conductor sostuvo al chico, cuando ella fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, tenia las manos temblorosas, busco en su bolo la llave, se le cayo dentro tres veces y luego la pudo sostener bien.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y empujo la puerta para que se abriera y de una patado la abrió completamente.

-¿Podría dejarlo ahí?- pregunto la rubia mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a la cocina donde tenia su botiquín de primeros auxilios, y señalaba su pequeño sillón azul.

-Claro-la rubia abrió la alacena y entre busco su botiquín.

-El monedero esta encima de la barra. Tome lo que crea conveniente y gracias por ayudarme- dijo ella y se volvió a sumergir en el mundo de las bandas de curación.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y supuso que el conductor ya se había ido y asi fue.

Regreso donde se encontraba el albino y toco su frente, sorprendentemente su frente estaba más caliente, tenia que actuar rápido.

Corrió hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió de una patada, abrió el grifo de agua fría a todo lo que daba para que inundara la bañera.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba el chico y lo arrastro como pudo al baño, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se quedo parada en el baño ¿ y hora que debía hacer? ¿desvestirlo?

Estaba segura de que tenia un cuerpo increíble, no sabia como lo sabia pero lo sabia se arremango las manos temblorosas y toco al chico.

Observo los harapos que traía y se dio cuenta de que si tendría que desvestirlo y tirar su ropa a la basura, otra gran duda ¿Qué le pondría después si no tenia ropa de chico?, dejo atrás esa pregunta más tarde se ocuparía de ella.

Volvio a tocarlo y le bajo el cierre de lo que supuestamente era una chaqueta y se la quito de encima, con un sonrojo tomo el borde de la playera y lo jalo para arriba y no se había equivocado tenia un cuerpo hermoso.

Su abdomen estaba bien marcado involuntariamente lo acaricio, ahora iba lo difícil seria ella capaz de quitarle los pantalones, se volvió de espalda a él y se animo.

-Tu puedes Maka, no pasa nada solo veras un poco de anatomía las has visto antes en clase de ciencias- y con sus manos en modo vibrador le desabotono el único botón del pantalón y lo recorrió dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

Se puso del color de la grana y le cayo el veinte tendría también que quitarle "eso" también, no, no iba a permitir que sus ojos perdieran la virtud.

Lo metió ala bañero llena de agua fría, pero el no reacciono, la rubia se espanto y tomo la muñeca de el para checar el pulso, estaba vivo, vivísimo.

Se dio cuenta que a través del agua cristalina se seguía viendo todo, así que agrego sales de baño y jabón, ya hecho esto se animo de nuevo.

-OK, pon las manos en sus caderas y luego deslízale el bóxer- al decir esto la rubia se puso más roja y se toco la frente con las manos mojadas y las sumergió en el agua.

Cuando se le le vino a la mente otra cosa, que tal si tocaba algo "incorrecto".

Tras ese pensamiento saco las manos y se le ocurrió otra cosa recorrer desde su abdomen hasta el principio de sus piernas para evitar cualquier "accidente", lo hizo y cuando sintió el resorte entre sus dedos se puso un poco más roja un rojo imposible de igualar, suspiro y de un tirón le bajo el bóxer hasta los tobillos y volvió a tirar quitándole la prenda de encima, lo dejo solo con agua y jabón encima. Observo la prenda entre sus manos y decidió meterla en la secadora para cuando el chico despertar pudiera tomarla y ponérsela.

Hecho a correr hacia su cuarto de lavado, abrió la puertita de la maquina e introdujo la prenda gastada.

Regreso donde el muchacho, las burbujas creaban un efecto increíble en el.

Ella miro sus ojos y deseo que se abrieran, sus labios, su piel, su cabello, todo era extremadamente atractivo para ella, recordó la visión que había tenido, eran ellos dos pero él sonreía y la veía con mucho amor y ella sostenía su cabeza y lo miraba de igual forma que él lo hacia y entonces al regresar al rostro del chico adornado con burbujas tuvo otro dejavú.

trato de sostenerse de la bañera pero fue inútil cayo de bruces al suelo, se aferro a la esquina de la bañera y lo miro, sintió un terrible deseo de besarlo, sus labios precian no escuchar a la cabeza, las mejillas le empezaron a arder y despacio y con suma delicadeza acerco su rostro al de él, sus labios se rozaban y ella tenia la respiración entrecortada cuando…él abrió los ojos.

Wiiii! Que lindo pues aquí estoy de loca, son las 5:03 a.m hoy me voy de vacaciones y no me quise ir sin dejarles mi fic prometo subir otro pronto a y señorita inner puede dejar de molestarme ok ya lo subi, amm les quería preguntar si…. ./. me dejarían reviews ¿sii? Bueno sayo


	3. ¿Predestinados?

|ffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tengo sueñooo! Gomenasai por la tardanza amm bien esto ya se puso aburrido, pero…me amenazaron con ehem…violarme y yo quiero seguir virgen así que subiré 2 cap casi juntos el segundo pues ./. como decirlo esta dramático me inspire, no pregunten de donde, **SOUL EATER NO ES MIO **pero si lo fuera…no estaría escribiendo aquí. (la historia es completamente mía salida de mi hermosa cabecita)

**Cap 3 ¿predestinados?**

Observó sus ojos carmesí tan cerca de los suyos, tenían matices dorados y negros en el fondo de sus preciosas pupilas, sus ojos se le hacían muy familiares como si ya los hubiera visto un millón de veces antes.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el chico apartando su rostro del de ella y mirándola con curiosidad y ¿amenaza?, entonces recordó lo que estaba haciendo y e puso de un rojo jitomate.

-Eto…lo siento- dijo sonrojada y vio que a él se le teñían también un poco y se sumergía un poco mas en el agua.

Entonces recordó que él estaba desnudo, que su ropa estaba hecha trizas en el suelo y que ella estaba a dos centímetros de su cara-

-Soy Maka albarn-dijo la rubia con un tono poco formal y extendiendo la mano.

-Yo soy Soul- dijo el albino mientras la escrutaba con la mirada ella se sintió desnuda como si sus ojos pudieran ver debajo de su ropa.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estas TU aquí? ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? ¿Quién demonios se supone que soy? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ¿Por qué ibas a besarme?-pregunto el albino con un tono arrogante pero lleno de curiosidad.

-Yo…bueno-su cara adquirió un tono más elevado-No se, la verdad es que estabas muy mal y yo…solo te traje aquí y _NO_ te iba a besar-dijo ella conteniendo las ganas de inflar sus mofletes.

-Yo soy Soul Eater Evans pero…es lo único que recuerdo y si, estoy casi seguro de que ibas a besarme, pero dime que me paso-dijo el albino arrogantemente a excepción de lo ultimo, la miro con tristeza-¿Quién soy?

-No lo se ¿Soul Evans, verdad?- el albino asintió en silencio- yo solo te traje aquí y te cure pero no se quien eres-dijo ella mirándolo con compasión,

-No, no lo sabes-dijo el con un tono de tristeza que partía el alma y Maka casi se arrojaba a sus brazos pero contenido el impulso

-Soul tu todavía no estas bien…y me preguntaba si…-la rubia trago saliva con fuerza y trato de tranquilizarse-te quedarías conmigo, tu todavía no estas bien y…es mi deber cuidar de ti –dijo la rubijitomate.

El chico sonrió y la observo de nuevo ¿con amor?

-si, maka me quiero quedar contigo-en el momento en que él pronuncio esas palabras algo dentro de ella tembló no era de que se hubiera encendido si no más bien algo que había estado olvidado dentro de ella y se le ruborizaron con fuerza las mejillas

-Trato hecho Soul Evans- extendió la mano hacia él y con fuerza la tomo.

-Si-dijo el albino-¿podrías prestarme algo de ropa?- preguntó el señalando su cuerpo sumergido en agua.

-si…pero creo que no tengo – susurro ella mientras se encaminaba hacia su cuarto, abrió el closet y para su sorpresa encontró los viejos pantalones de su padre, pero no tenia nada para el torso y se sonrojo fuertemente imaginándose al albino de tal forma.

Se acordó de que tenia la ropa intima de él en la secadora, salió disparada hacia el cuarto de lavado, se tropezó con la canasta y cayo de forma olímpica, a su costado estaba la secadora ´

-Clic-sonó y se abrió lentamente la rubia tomo la prenda en sus manos y la puso encima de pantalón que estaba colgado en su brazo.

-Bien hecho maka- se reprendió a ella misma, camino lentamente a su baño vigilando sus movimiento. Cuando llego no toco la puerta entro sin mas y vio lo más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora (no sean malpensados).

El chico había agregado una gran cantidad de jabón a la tina y hacia burbujas con la boca y las manos, miles de burbujas en el aire, hermosas, flotando encima de las plantas, de agua y flotando sobre la cabellera del albino, él estaba feliz, no, más que feliz, sonreía y reía como un idiota.

Movia cada vez más el cuerpo para provocar más burbujas a ella le sorprendió la forma infantil con la que actuaba, estaba tan sumido en su mundo que él no la oyo entrar.

-*Hermoso*pensó ella *simplemente hermoso*, las lagrimas pugnaban por salir, no podía creer que algo tan bella cupiera en su diminuto baño.

Cuando el albino se sintió observado volteo a verla y trato de recobrar la cordura.

-Lo siento-mascullo el muy serio y poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿encontraste ropa?

-Si, pero no tengo playeras para chico –reprimió una sonrisa imaginándose su torso.

-Ah no importa, después de todo este ya es MI departamento- la rubia le ofreció los pantalones y el bóxer al chico y salió del baño sonrojada y recordándolo tan feliz, tan hermoso.

Sonrió como una tonta y se dirigió hacia el sofá, empezó a recordar la primer vez que lo vio, su belleza se escondía en aquellos harapos.

-¿de donde había salido?-recordó la voz de sufrimiento, sus grito, perecía que estaba al borde de la locura.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta y se asomo a verlo, si, como ella había pensado, él era sexy muy sexy ¿Cómo es que ya le gustaba, si ni siquiera se conocían? Pero sentía algo especial como si tuviera una conexión cono si todo su ser le gritara que él era el indicado, era como si estuvieran ¿predestinados?, *deberías dejar de leer tantas novelas de ficción maka* se dijo ella misma.

-Oye maka ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

La chica lo guio hasta la habitación que era de su padre solo había una cama, un buro, un roper, un escritorio y una ventana adornada con una maceta tenia una puerta que daba acceso al baño que compartía con maka.

-Genial-musito el sin sarcasmo.

-Esta es tu habitación Soul yo…bueno ya me voy, te dejo solo para que….

-¡No!, no te vayas quédate-lo miro era raro que el no se quisiera separar de ella pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Esta bien-dijo ella sentándose sobre la cama.

-Y…Maka ¿me viste totalmente desnudo-dijo el albino con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

-Claro que no-Mascullo la rubia y se sonrojo.

-Ja, si como no, no te puedes resistir a este delicioso cuerpo-dijo el señalando su bello cuerpo-yo tampoco me resistiría al tuyo-dijo el escrutándola, la rubia saco de quiensabedonde una gran enciclopedia y se preparo para su tiro.

-MAKAAAAAAAA-CHOP!- y le dio justo en la cabeza ¿Cómo es que le pegaba si ni siquiera se conocían bien?, pero el no se molesto, simplemente se limito a sobarse la cabeza.

-Mañana conseguiré trabajo-dijo el albino con la mirada perdida.

-Soul yo…creo que no estas en condiciones de trabajar, dijo la rubia aconsejándolo.

-No quiero ser un inútil te quiero ayudar.

-Esta bien pero…primero vas a estudiar, te voy a inscribir en mi escuela-dijo la rubia orgullosamente.

-Diag., escuela gracias pero no gracias-dijo el arrugando la nariz.

-Tienes que estudiar Soul- dijo ella con preocupación.

-Vale, vale-le respondió el cruzándose .

-entonces hasta mañana Soul.

-Hasta mañana, duerme bien-la chica salió del cuarto del albino y fue al suyo, lo que ella pensó que seria una tarde aburrida se convirtió en un tarde muy emocionante, abrió la puerta de su cama y se cambio a un pijama, su favorito, abrió las sabanas de un tirón y se metió adentro.

* * *

><p>Ok esta el cap 3 pasado mañana subo el 4 despues de ese me entenderán perfectamente y si no pues reviews, porfiss déjenlos es muy importante para mi, asi sabre hacer cadavez mejor mis fics. Bueno sayo<p> 


	4. Recuerdos

Jeje ola ola les cuento un secreto… QUIERO SER UN HELADO oww acabo de confirmar que el chico que me gusta ama el helado quiero ser un helado :3, bueno desde aquí va todo una bomba asi de cabummm! Jeje bueno en mi one-shot muchs me dijeron que lo continuara pero no, no lo are sé que es cruel GOMENASAI así es la vida les dejo el cap 4 wuu este cap casi me hizo llorar cuando lo escribí.

**Te extrañe**

_**Recuerdos dolorosos**_

~Soul pov~

Cuando la mire y ella me miro, me sentí como antes era, feliz totalmente. Sus ojos tan poco inigualables me miraban, la había perdido, se había ido y allí parada frente a mi estaba ella, me comporte como un idiota la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y llore en su hombro para luego mascullar cosas estúpidas ha.

Que bajo he caído por ella.

Sin embargo no podía arriesgarme, eh fingido perder la memoria para que ella cuidara de mi. Ella sigue siendo como la recuerdo tan hermosa como un ángel y amable.

Si, el destino nos unió de una manera rara, pero esta es una nueva oportunidad la amo más que a mi vida, sin ella ya nada tiene sentido ni el latido de mi propio corazón, por eso voy a aprovecharla al máximo, debo ser cuidadoso, yo no pertenezco a este mundo.

Blair me advirtió que atravesando aquel me depararían cosas horribles y enfermedades, cuando me encontró Maka pensaba decirles muchas cosas pero una de esas enfermedades pasajeras se me pego, no fingí la enfermedad sentía como no podía mover el cuerpo, pero encontrarla a dos centímetros de mi rostro me lleno de una explosiva felicidad.

Valió la pena revivir la locura y el dolor que me acosaba desde hace 1 mes atrás no podría soportar el dolor que siente el alma al romperse es indescriptible y sumamente horrible, pero ya no pasara más no más, mientras este con ella no me pasara nada.

Solo me gustaría borrar el pasado.

**1 MES ANTES ~Soul pov~**

**(****Aquí si es shibusen, si se conocían, mundo de soul)**

**-**¡SOUL YA PARATE!, tenemos que ir al shibusen-Me grito Maka desde la cocina apenas distinguía su voz.

-NO, es muy temprano-gruñí y me puse la almohada en la cabeza, no tenia ganas de parame para tener que soportar la escuela.

Oí como Maka abría la puerta de mi cuarto, avanzaba y corría las cortinas-

-Anda Soul vamos a llegar tarde-me animo acariciando mi cabello ella sabia que con eso me convencería.

-Vale, vale-aparte la almohada de un golpe y suspire con pesadez, tenia que ducharme que horror aparte las cobijas de un golpe y me pare con pereza.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Soul?-se preguntaba maka sintiéndose decepcionada de mí

-Disfrútame, nena-dije mientras sonreía y me paraba tome una toalla y voltee a verla de soslayo y vi que se había ruborizado mi sonrisa se hizo aun más grande, amaba provocar ese efecto en ella más que hace poco habían peleado con el dios demonio y nos habíamos contado lo que sentíamos.

Me dirigí a la ducha y alcance a escuchar como me respondía.

-Tal vez lo haga Evans-susurro, entre al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Estaba a punto de quitarme la camiseta cuando escuche ruidos extraños.

-Venga, Blair ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta de que estas aquí?-dije a la habitación.

-Nya~, Soul-kun ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-me pregunto la gatita mágica saliendo detrás de una maceta.

-¿Quién más estaría en mi baño?-pregunte poniendo los ojos en blanco a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me puedo bañar contigo? Por favor Soul si-me pregunto ella, considere la posibilidad pero era demasiado arriesgado.

-No Maka se enojaría conmigo-dije y abrí la puerta del baño para echarla, moví la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta ella indignada levanto la cola y se fue muy orgullosa.

Tome una ducha como siempre lo hacia deje que su caliente liquido recorriera mi cuerpo pasaron 7 min y Salí envolví mi cintura en la toalla y salí del baño húmedo.

Encontré a Maka acostada sobre MI cama, en un vestido de seda rojo, pensé que después de tanto tiempo por fin seria mía y me apresure a tumbarme sobre ella.

-¡SOUL PERO QUE M****A HACES!-grito ella cuando la tome por la cintura

-No es obvio-le dije mientras lamia su cachete.

-¡BASTA!-me grito y de un empujón me quito de encima.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No es eso lo que querías-pregunte desconcertado.

-No-dijo ella y se puso de un rojo jitomate-S-soul se te cayo la toalla-dijo ella mientras señalaba con su dedo la zona de su entrepierna, yo me ruborice (raramente pasaba) y me tape.

-bueno y entonces ¿Qué querías? –pregunte algo molesto

-Hoy no iremos a la escuela-dijo ella alegremente mientras me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Y para que me levantaste temprano-dijo yo mientras me disponía a dormir.

-Tenemos una misión Soul es importante y muy peligroso-dijo ella palmeándome la espalda con mayor delicadeza.

-No quiero.

-Vemos Soul, te daré lo que quieras-las ultimas palabras resonaron en mi mente _"lo que quieras". _

-¿Lo que quiera?-pregunte yo con un tono de voz inocente para lo que en mi mente se estaba entretejiendo y con una gran sonrisa de perversión en el rostro.

-Si- dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces dame un adelanto-dije yo y con rapidez la tome por la cintura y acerque su cara a la mía, me sorprendí y sonreí al ver que ponía las manos en mis hombros –no que no, princesa-dije yo burlándome de Maka.

-Cierra el pico Evans y bésame-dijo ella sonrojándose, no lo pensé dos veces y bese con ternura y pasión sus suaves labios, a duras penas nos separamos y pude ver como Blair nos estaba espiando al notar mi mirada salió corriendo-Venga vámonos.

"_Un cuento perfecto, pero sin final feliz"_

_(Cinco minutos antes de la batalla contra una bruja y tres semi-kishin)_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Soul esto no es nada fácil, sé que me he enfrentado al dios demonio y todos esperan mucho de mi pero nos enfrentamos a más enemigos nos superan en numero es grande y fuerte su poder yo lo siento, prométeme que sin importar lo que pase y lo que me pase seguirás con vida y prométeme que me querrás siempre por que lo nuestro es eterno-me dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa triste.

-Lo prometo-dije sin saber muy bien que decir la mire con ternura, la amaba más que mi vida moriría por ella trataría de protegerla hasta el final, sus labios rozaron los míos tiernamente apenas un pequeño roce pero con eso me bastaba por el momento.

Me miro con un lindo sonrojo y extendió una mano y yo la tome con confianza apretándola fuertemente entre mis dedos, quería que ella no sintiera miedo _quería protegerla._

Convertí mi brazo en una gran hoja filosa y luego mi cuerpo completo.

La sensación de transformarme era deliciosa era como cerrar los ojos y sentir todo a tu alrededor sin abrirlos una sensación tremendamente tentativa, era casi adictiva.

Desperté en aquella habitación de blanco y negro, ya me era muy común estar ahí, sin embargo también me había acostumbrado a estar con ese estúpido diablillo que me molestaba, sonreía alegremente, presentía que algo se tenia entre manos, algo que sin duda me haría dudar sobre la cordura, no creo que _exista _algo así _nada_.

-Soul, jeje enserio crees que podrías protegerla eres un cobarde-se rio el, burlándose de mis pensamientos ya que los compartíamos.

-Cállate estúpido, voy a ayudar a Maka.

_El subconsciente es curioso y más curioso es que te de las cosas que necesitas._

Frente a mi apareció el un piano negro precioso tenia mis iniciales grabadas en la tapa, dorada y en cursiva, las luces de las velas que adornaban el cuarto atenuaron su luz, un jarrón de de rosas enormes perfecto.

-¡QUE INICIE EL ESPECTACULO! ¿Estas lista Maka?-grite yo mientras deslizaba los dedos por debajo de la tapa y la abría con delicadeza.

-Vamos a allá-Me respondió empuñándome con fuera y juntos luchamos.

* * *

><p>Maldición, MALDICIÓN, ¡MALDICIÓN!<p>

Ella me había soltado, sentí en la energía de su palma que su confianza flaqueaba, su alma se lleno de miedo y se apodero de ella la indecisión, vacilo y eso hizo que la resonancia de almas se perdió mi alma y la suya se desconectaron por completo.

Cuando la palma de su mano se abrió, caí estruendosamente y me golpee la cabeza perdiendo por completo la conciencia.

Desperté siendo un arma, era raro que no me hubiera transformado en humano normalmente ocurría pero hoy no, estaba en una sala obscura sin lugar a dudas, estaba recargado sobre un asiento de terciopelo rojo y delante mio había un gran telón rojo _un teatro _pensé

Sentí un leve cosquilleo mi cuerpo.

Voltee la cabeza y allí estaba esa asquerosa bruja-conejo y no digo que fuera fea si no que era asquerosa en su interior una rosa marchita dentro de un cuerpo sano, sonreía amablemente pero sabia que era todo menos amable, ella se había acercado a mi como una de muchas admiradoras que tenía en el shibusen pero al ver a la bruja de los conejos sabia que era ella por el color de sus ojos y cabello, color chocolate y avellana, era hermosa si pero esa hermosura se marchitaba en una mente tan podrida.

Trate de alejarme pero no podía moverme, trate de transformarme con todas mis fuerzas pero no le sucedía mi cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba.

-No, no, no Soul, que nunca aprendes-me dijo aquella bruja moviendo sus asquerosas uñas en mi hoja-Te he hechizado, no durara mucho pero si durante mi linda obra teatral-dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente.

Se abrió el gran telón de terciopelo rojo se a parto hacia los la dos y me dejo ver mi peor pesadilla.

Maka estaba atada sus mano tenían ya yagas rosadas sus labios al igual que su frente escurrían de sangra, su cuerpo pequeño y frágil colgaba inerte, estaba sentada sus piernas se abrían a cada lado adoptando una posición incomoda.

-¡MAKAAAAAAAAAA!-grite y la bruja a mi lado hizo una mueca burlona.

-Jajajaja no esta muerta…aun-dijo ella y divise que había tres de ella en total 4 pero no sabia cual era la real también divise tres semi-kishin estaban ocultos detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo.

Empezó a sonar una melodía tétrica y trágica, tenia un terrible presentimiento de que algo terrible pasaría hoy.

-Clic,cloc,clic,cloc-sonó fuertemente e hizo un gran eco el gran teatro, las luces se prendieron, Maka estaba peor de lo que pensaba yo, estaba más pálida.

La habían cambiado de ropa, traía un vestido corto un poco más arriba de las rodillas y pompón color rosa pálido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeño cuerpo, sus cabellos rubios estaban rizados y se adornaban con un gran moño rosa sus pies adornados con bailarinas del mismo color de su vestido.

Sus labios rojo intenso coloreados con su propia sangre y sus parpados negros con unas enormes pestañas postizas que hacían que su cara se viera aun más pequeña de lo que ya era.

Era un hermosa muñeca, pero sus ojos…la preciosa muñeca no tenía ojos, el maquillaje aparentaba dos huecos en la cara de la muñeca, la sangre ya corría por su nariz.

-¡VAMO QUE NO PIENSAN EMPEZAR!, el hechizo no durara por siempre.

Súbitamente Maka se movió sus piernas parecían de trapo, se movía como una autentica muñeca, empezó a moverse dentro de las luces.

Abrió los ojos y divise que los tenía inyectados en sangre, el jade hermoso se había apagado, las largas pestañas postizas le pesaban quería cerrar los ojos pero no podía.

Comenzó a bailar al son de una canción de una cajita de música y entonces en la luz vi que ella no se estaba moviendo, la estaban moviendo, estaba atada con hilos casi invisibles.

En un momento abrió los ojos y recobro la conciencia.

-SOOOOOOOOULLLLLLLLLLLL-gritó y pestañeo frenéticamente las pestañas postizas-Vete, me lo prometiste.

La bruja hizo una mueca y chasqueo los dedos en ese momento Maka grito como si la estuvieran quemando viva, vi como de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre, cerré los ojos, esto era demasiado peor que en mis pesadillas, la estaban matando viva y yo tan inútil estaba sentado viéndola morir , ¿Qué no podía acabar ya?.

Los gritos se intensificaron adquiriendo un tono de piedad.

-Soul-ronroneo la bruja a mi lado mientras acariciaba el decorado de mi guadaña-abre los ojos o la seguiré torturando.

Abrí los ojos y como por arte de magia, ella dejo de gritar y cerro los ojos, dejando dos huecos en la cara de la muñeca.

-¡Vamos que empiece ya!.

La muñeca empezó a moverse, brincando y bailando de una manera diabólica mientras el titiritero se carcajeaba arriba de ella, moviendo cada vez más rápido los dedos.

-Había una vez una pequeña muñeca, que quiso ser algo que no era, destacar entre sus dioses y los mismos tuvieron que ponerla en su lugar-los semi-kishin entraron en el escenario, pensé que no existía mayor tortura que oírla gritar pero me equivoque.

Los semi-kishin comenzaron a golpearla, la arañaban e insultaban. El narrador siguió con u relato y el titiritero movió a la muñeca.

-Pero ella era testaruda, los dioses demonios no tuvieron otra opción que matarla.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡Noo, ni se le ocurra tocarla malditos monstruos!-grite y como era de esperarse nadie me hizo caso. Maka seguía de pie, tenia la ropa desecha, el cabello despeinado y el maquillaje corrido.

-Maldita estas enfermas-le dije a la bruja a mi lado

-¡SHHH! Esta es mi parte favorita-dijo ella sonriendo.

Los semi-kishin entraron con cuchillos y palos con agujas en la punta.

Maka ya hacia colgada con los miembros inertes, los labios entreabiertos y sangre por doquier

-¡NOOOO HIJOS DE P**A, NI SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA!-Grite con desesperación. Mientras la maldita bruja reía enloquecidamente, trate de cerrar los ojos pero el hechizo me lo impedía, Maka dirigió una ultima mirada hacia mi, sus ojos color jade me miraron con amor y con sus labios rojos articulo "te amo"

Las horribles imágenes me acosaban sin dejarme de perseguir, la bruja, me tiro en el escenario del teatro junto a ella, no me podía mover, pero no era por el hechizo sino por el dolor, no me creía capaz ni siquiera de mover los dedos, mis ojos aun abiertos no veían nada, estaban cegados por las lágrimas.

La mano de Maka fría y sin vida estaba sobre la mía, sus ojos estaban cerrados, como era posible que ante mis ojos la asesinaran, como ella no pudo hacer nada, como YO no pude hacer nada.

Mi cuerpo era humano, mi corazón latía, pero mi alma ya no pertenecía a aquel cuerpo, no, yo había muerto con ella.

* * *

><p>No recordaba como había llegado a mi departamento tal vez todo había sido un sueño, el departamento esta oscuro y con aire a solo-<p>

-Maka, Blair- llame y las sombras se empezaron a mover y salió Blair con forma humana y vestida de negro.

-Soul-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto ella .

-¿Dónde esta Maka?-pregunte, necesitaba verla, todo aquello debió de haber sido solo un sueño.

-Soul-kun, ¿no recuerdas nada?-me dijo ella con cara de preocupación y vi como una lagrima asomaba por el rabilo de su ojo-

-¡Joder Blair, dímelo!-grite.

-Soul…Maka murió-dijo ella muy despacio mirando sus pies.

-Soul-dijo una voz familiar mientras asomaba su dulce cara por debajo de las cortinas, se veía hermosa con el vestido negro de siempre y sus ojos jade brillando. Corrí a abrazarla pero mis manos abrazaban el aire. Desperté sobresaltado otra noche más que no dormía y soñaba con ella

Blair se asomo a mi habitación en forma de gato, yo llevaba siendo una piltrafa humana más de 3 semanas, desde la muerte de Maka, no me había levantado de la cama en 2 semanas desde el funeral y casi ni comía.

-Soul-kun tienes que pararte nya-me dijo Blair mientras trepaba a mi cama (la de Maka).

-¿Por qué? Ya no tengo nada por que vivir-gruñi y me tape con mis cobijas (las de maka).

-Soul…-Blair dudo entre decírmelo y no- yo te puedo enviar… con Maka.

-Yo también pero le prometí que seguiría con vida-le dije con la voz cortada.

-Pero yo te puedo enviar…sin morir.

Me levante corriendo y tome su pequeño cuerpo entre mis manos apretándola y mirando su carita.

-Nya, Soul-kun, bájame me lastimas-dijo ella quejándose y tratando de liberarse de mis manos.

-Dime Blair, dime ¿Cómo puedo estar con ella?-grite desesperado zarandeando su cuerpo pequeño y frágil en ese estado.

-Primero bájame-me ordeno y la deje sobre la cama-Soul hay otro mundo, donde… bueno ahí es donde las almas que fueron asesinadas son enviadas, como las de Maka y se les da una nueva oportunidad de vivir pero ahí no hay magia, ni brujas, ni kishins, ni armas, ni técnicos, para nosotros es un mundo anormal Soul pero…ahí esta Maka, es ella en gran parte.

-Quiero ir con ella, envíame con ella por favor Blair, quiero estar con ella.

-Soul, debo decirte que el camino hacia allá es muy horrible, es una especie de túnel que te enseña los momentos más terribles de tu vida, puedes enfermarte y…puede que la locura te envuelva.

-quiero hacerlo, quiero estar con ella.

-Esta bien-se levanto de mi cama, cerro los ojo y dijo-pumpkin pumpkin portal pumpkin. Frente a nosotros apareció una especie de velo gris-ah y Soul no dejes que te vea coo arma se espantara y diciendo esto me levante de mi cama y atravesé el porta.

* * *

><p>Wueeno aquí esta jeje mi inner casi me mata jjeje gomenasai por la tardansa es que estuve algo ocupada este quedo muyyyy largo en mi opinión bueno no tengo nada más que decir asi que sayonara ah y déjenme sus reviews ok? Bueno bye<p> 


	5. Pesadillas y un comienzo

Bueno lo subí mm retrasado?, verán estos días eh estado muy ocupada y eso me ha hecho pensar que debería dejar de escribir y no es por que no quiera si no por que simple y sencillamente no podre continuar todas las historias y después dije nee para que abrí la cuenta jeje ok bueno lean.

**Te extrañe **

General pov.

La rubia despertó a las 3 a.m., con lágrimas en los ojos, un sudor frio le recorría la espalda, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, había tenido una pesadilla, la peor que había soñado en su vida.

Ella estaba en un teatro con los ojos abiertos, Soul también estaba ahí viéndola, ella sentía un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo, sus parpados le pesaban en exceso, llevaba un vestido y moño de muñeca, sus cabellos estaban rizados y tenía una espantosa sensación de que la estaban manejando.

Aparto las cobijas, se sentó en la cama y suspiro, su mente no podía diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía, su cuerpo le había dicho que aquello era un sueño pero su mente le decía que no lo era.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y lo froto suavemente, con delicadeza miro el espejo que tenia enfrente de su cama, sus ojos mostraban una terrible ansiedad y su rostro terror *cálmate Maka* se dijo a si misma se acostó en su cama y volvió a soñar.

Maka pov. Sueño

Estaba yo sentada sobre el escenario, mi cabeza estaba agachada mis brazos a ambos costados parecían que no se moverían mis piernas inmóviles abiertas a cada uno de las lados, la posición era muy incomoda.

Esta vez no tenía los ojos abiertos si no cerrados y valla que cerrados, me habían coloreado los parpados de negro y debajo unas gruesas pestañas postizas.

El suelo de madera crujía, sentía algo cálido recorría mi frente y se unía con mi nariz, el talón se abrió dejándome al descubierto, no me sentí ruborizada que raro curialesco curialesco, los ojos se me abrieron y pude ver.

Soul estaba en la primera fila, se veía muy guapo, tenía un traje negro con rayas blancas, camisa roja y corbata negra, sonreía maliciosamente, mostrando sus dientes que bajo la luz parecían diamantes, sus ojos destellaban de excitación.

Estaba tan maravillada de verlo así, no me di cuenta de que algo iba mal, a su lado estaba una mujer muy hermosa su cabello parecía una cascada de chocolate, labios rojo carmín que hacían par a los ojos de Soul, tenia la piel de un tono muy hermoso ni blanca ni morena y unos hermosos orbes cafés, su ajustado vestido negro dejaban entrever sus bien definidas curvas y un gran pecho, su cuello estaba adornado con una gruesa cadena de víbora de oro.

Tomo de la mano a Soul, él volteo a verla, ella sonrió y le acaricio el rostro, el tomo el de ella y…la beso.

Me empecé a morir me dolía cada célula de mi cuerpo ver a Soul enrollarse con una tipa mucho mas atractiva que yo, tenía ganas de retorcerle el cuello, la impotencia me mataba ni siquiera podía pestañear o cerrar los ojos.

Empezaron a besarse con más insistencia, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo hasta ahora pugnaban terriblemente por salir provocando un ardor terrible, no podía llorar y tener abierto los ojos por las pestañas.

Cerré los ojos y deje que las lágrimas fluyeran, cegándome la vista, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lloraba?, vi mis mejillas estaban estaban…cubiertas de sangre, había llorado lágrimas de sangre.

-Clic-sonó un cliqueo agudo y grave a la vez, un fuego atravesó me pecho quemándome, pero no me movía ni un centímetro, era como acido en la piel.

Como si prendieran un interruptor empecé a gritar, arañaba todo a mi paso, gritando frenéticamente moviendo las piernas.

Lejos de mi dolor escuchaba risas muchas risas y todas se reían de mí, pude ver a Soul también se reía mientras tomaba de la mano a _su _chica.

_(Fin del sueño)_

Desperté gritando las lagrimas se me salían descontroladamente sollozaba de lo más fuerte, pero no estaba acostada en mi cama como tenia que ser, estaba en los brazos de Soul, estaba sentada en el regazo de Soul, él me arrullaba con una canción desconocida para mi.

-Ya Maka sshh sh ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto el con una voz suave que me hipnotizaba.

-tu…enen…el…t-teatro…y ella-fue lo único que fui capaz de decir ya que mis sollozos ahogaban las palabras

-Ya Maka, fue solo un sueño-me dijo el mientras me acariciaba el cabello pero yo note un matiz serio en su voz-si quieres yo…-dijo el apretándome los hombros y dudando de sus palabras-yo me podría quedar contigo-me tense ante su proposición, no nos conocíamos pero yo sentía un inmenso sentimiento de confianza hacia él, como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde antes.

-Solo si tu quieres…-dijo el para no incomodarme malinterpretando mi silencio, pensé un rato más equilibrando los pro y contras, yo sabia que no era de inteligentes meter a extraños a su cama pero…tenía la sensación de que él no me haría nada, era incapaz esperaba no equivocarme.

-si, quédate-le dije y me rodé hacia la izquierda, mi cama era una cama matrimonial por lo tanto los dos cabíamos perfectamente.

No sabia que hacer nunca había estado en la cama con un chico aunque fuera solo para dormir.

Él se quito los zapatos y abrió las cobijas, aquella noche había elegido un pijama muy…atrevida para mí, era un mini-short con un top boxeador que dejaba ver mi torso al descubierto, seguir me había puesto de un color jitomate pero gracias a kami-sama había demasiada penumbra para que se viera el color de mi rostro.

Él se acercó un poco a mi y yo me quede congelada que se suponía que tenia que hacer ¿acercarme? ¿Acariciarlo?, no definitivamente no.

Tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y la coloco en su hombro, haciendo que por mi cuerpo se desencadenaran miles de descargas eléctricas ¿y se supone que tenia que dormir?, como esperaba que durmiera con esa sensación en todo mi cuerpo.

-Duerme, Maka-dijo el haciéndome sentir como una niña, no sentí cuando caí dormida pero esta vez no soñé, simplemente caí en un sueño profundo.

General pov.

El sol sonriente aparecía por el horizonte y se metía por la ventana, la mañana estaba despejada se escuchaba un silencio total, solo la habitación de Soul estaba vacía, al otro lado del corredor ya hacia el albino con la cabellera despeinada, abrazando fuertemente a la rubia, oliendo su perfume con delicadeza, pasaba como un pluma por el aire su pulgar por el cuello de ella.

Sus cuerpo estaban cubiertos por una finísima sabana y una cobija, ella dormía placenteramente y su cabeza reposaba sobre el brazo-hombro de Soul, los dos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro aunque ella inconscientemente.

Por su parte el albino disfrutaba de la cercanía de Maka amaba el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su perfume, su esencia, pero sobre todo aquello la amaba a ella, la amaba más que a el mismo.

Sintió que la rubia se agitaba y se apartó a regañadientes de ella, sabia que si la encontraba allí, tendido sobre su cama acariciándola se espantaría.

Ya que en la noche ella estaba más dormida que despierta y no se acordaría que habían dormido juntos y de alguna forma u otra había sido la mejor que había vivido hacia mucho tiempo.

Salió de la cama de la chica y se fue a su cuarto, abrió la puerta con toda la pereza del mundo, sintiéndose mal como si la separación de ella le doliera físicamente.

Fue directamente a su cama y la des tendió ni siquiera la había tocado cuando la rubia comenzó a gritar y él preocupado pensó que le ocurría algo y salió a su rescate aunque la verdad la rescato de ella misma.

Tomo una toalla que la noche anterior había ocupado y se dirigió al baño enfurruñado y pateando cosas abrió a tope la regadera y se metió sin ni siquiera probar si estaba fría.

-****-soltó ya que el agua estaba fría.

La rubia estaba acostada en la cama saliendo de su profundo sueño, sentía que algo le faltaba como si se sintiera vacía, alargo la mano, esperaba encontrar el brazo fuerte y tibio de Soul, tanteo las sabanas y no lo encontró.

Abrió los ojos y con tristeza descubrió que ya no estaba ahí.

Aparto las cobijas y se quedo tumbada sobre la cama, unas lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en el rabillo de sus ojos, bufo molesta ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Salió de su cuarto con el pijama puesto, hacia un poco de frio, su cuerpo estaba cálido y lo trato de tapar con las manos, fue directo a la cafetera se sentía inmensamente feliz pero con un sueño como si no hubiera dormido toda la noche.

Se miro en el reflejo del cristal de la cocina parecía un poco desvelada, tenia ojeras y estaba un poco más pálida, sonrió, había valido la pena.

Se sirvió un una gran taza una buena porción de cafeína caliente, para desgracia de ella el café estaba helado lo escupió de inmediato, necesitaba una ducha, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al baño, iba a abrir la puerta pero escucho el sonido de la regadera y se dio media vuelta.

Había olvidado que ya no viviría más sola y que compartiría sus cosas.

Corrió como un rayo a su cuarto y abrió de un tirón su baúl, saco uno de sus cuadernos de reserva en la etiqueta del mismo escribió con una linda caligrafía _Soul Evans. _Tomo la vieja mochila de su padre ¿Cómo es que seguía teniendo tanta cosas de el? Miro el reloj y supo que ya no le daría tiempo de bañarse.

Se oyó el grifo y paro el sonido del agua.

Ella se metió a si cuarto para cambiarse a su típica ropa colegial.

El salió del baño y se quedo parado ¿Qué se supone que iba a ponerse?, se dirigió a su cuarto y abrió el vestidor, lo abrió y con sorpresa encontró una sudadera negra y unos pantalones de vestir que de seguro le quedaban grandes, salió con toda la pereza del mundo extrañaba su vieja ropa.

En el corredor lo esperaba su "compañera", la miro y abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, era idéntica bueno realmente casi idéntica tenia un poco mas de delantera "perfecta" pensó el mientras la examinaba, la rubia sintió el peso de la mirada del albino.

Volteo a verlo y se ruborizo fuertemente al ver al chico con esa mirada, él se detenía en sus curvas y de la comisura de sus labios salía un hilillo de baba, se sintió rara y se volteo de espaldas.

-vamos Soul-dijo ella.

* * *

><p>Entraron a la escuela, charlaban alegremente en la entrada, el la trataba con la máxima delicadeza y no dejaba de mirarla en ningún momento a veces parecía que él quería tomarle la mano pero la retiraba rápidamente y a veces se pasaba la mano por el pelo y miraba el de ella, Maka tenia la sensación de que Soul le ocultaba algo.<p>

Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que estaba enfrente de sus narices, sus dos únicos amigos B*S y Tsubaki miraban con la boca abierta a Soul de hecho Maka estaba tan distraída con su nuevo amigo que no se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas del corredor veían con adoración a su compañero.

La rubia cayó de espaldas.

-¡MAKA-CHAN!-grito Tsubaki arrodillándose junto a ella, lo mismo hicieron B*S y Soul.

-¿estas bien?-dijeron al unísono B*S y Soul.

-Haii-dijo ella sintiéndose conmocionada, se paro del suelo y trato de ubicarse, tuvo una visión, se vio a ella misma con una ropa extraña de hecho se parecía mucho a la que traía solo que agregando unos guantes y una extraña gabardina, estaba con Soul pero él no la miraba en lo absoluto miraba a otras chicas y ella se sentía a enfurecer.

-Maka, Maka, Makita-Tsubaki movió una mano delante de la cara haciendo que esta volviera al sitio donde realmente se encontraba.

-Lo siento ¿Qué pasa Tsubaki? –dijo la ojijade.

-Te decía que B*S me presento a un chico, es su amigo desde la infancia, ¿verdad amor?-grito Tsubaki volteando a verlo, el muchacho estaba platicando animadamente con Soul y no se dio cuenta de que su novia le hablaba.

Las dos se sorprendieron ya que el peli azul siempre estaba al tanto de su novia, Tsubaki le resto importancia.

-Bueno él es…-Tsubaki se detuvo y un lindo tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas-muy…lindo, mira allá viene.

A Maka se le hacia mucho alboroto, estaba seguro de que no había nadie más perfecto que Soul y no se equivocaba.

Ella tenía que admitir que aquel chico que se apresuraba hacia ella era muy guapo pero no superaba a Soul.

-Buenos días señoritas-saludo el muchacho tomando la mano de cada una y deposito u pequeño beso en ellas, la rubia se sonrojo un poquito y la pelinegra se puso del color del jitomate.

Los chicos que estaban baboseando con cosas de hombres se dieron cuenta de la escena, inflaron el pecho y se acercaron a ellas, B*S tomo por la cintura y se hincho como un pavorreal a su lado, ella soltó la mano del pelinegro en cuanto noto la mirada de su novio.

A diferencia de la rubia que estaba perdida en la mirada ámbar del pelinegro.

Soul se situó a su lado pero ¿Qué podía hacer si era solo su amigo?, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, le pasó los brazos por los hombros como "amigos" sacándola de su trance, pero aun no soltaba la mano del chico.

-Buenos días-repitió el ojiambar dirigiéndose a todo el grupo-a ustedes dos no los conozco yo soy kid-dijo este mirándolos con el semblante serio.

-Yo soy Maka-dijo la ojijade tendiendo la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al albino no le gusto nada ese gesto y apretó con un poco de fuerza el hombro de ella pero ni se inmuto.

Kid al ver la mano extendida de la muchacha frunció el ceño, tomo su mano y la giro, con un gesto elegante poso de nuevo sus labios sobre la mano de Maka, el albino carraspeo fuertemente la garganta.

-Yo soy Soul-dijo el regalándole una sonrisa hueca.

-Un gusto-le respondió este sin apartar la mirada de Maka.

-Eres una chica muy simétrica-dijo el ambarino mirando a la ojijade.

Tsubaki y B*S que estaban tonteando voltearon inmediatamente al oír aquello, ante las miradas la rubia se coloreo de un color rosado, el albino frunció el ceño y se dirigió a ella.

-Maka te invito un helado de vainilla-dijo el, la chica aparto la mirada del ambarino.

-Si, ¿no quieren ir ustedes?-dijo ella mirando a sus amigos.

-No, vayan ustedes-respondió la pareja estrella, los dos jóvenes se marcharon dejando atrás a la pareja estrella y a su "nuevo" amigo.

-De verdad Maka ya deja de babear-dijo el ojirubi haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Soul Bakaa, no estoy babeando-dijo ella inflando sus mofletes a lo que el solo rio.

-**te extrañe**-le dijo el en el oído y a ella se le puso la piel de gallina cuando su aliento cálido rozo su cuello, se aturdió tanto que después de haber comprado el helado no se acordó de lo que le había dicho, *en fin no creo que sea importante* pensó ella.

No había escrito últimamente por que fui a la expo TNT y uff encontré la chamarra de Soul y no saben ando como niña chiquita bueno una disculpa por el retraso nos vemos hasta la próxima sa-yo-na-ra


End file.
